Most electronic devices require some kind of interaction with a user for their operation. In order to enable a fast access to a plurality of functions of an electronic device, the functions can often be accessed by means of a menu structure.
A menu structure comprises a plurality of layers, and each layer comprises one or more menu items. Only the menu items of one layer are offered at a time to a user. Each menu item of a current layer offers a certain function to a user. A first type of functions is accessing the menu items of a next layer, which are logically associated to the menu item of the current layer. A second type of functions is controlling the electronic device. The menu items of one layer can be arranged in any suitable form, for example in a list, in a grid structure, or distributed on a desktop in the form of icons, etc.
For a good user experience, the path through the menu structure should be simple and intuitive.
Due to many reasons, such as costs, usefulness etc., many technical devices do not have elaborated graphical user interfaces. Instead, these devices may be controlled remotely. In particular simple technical systems having a simple user interface can benefit from exporting their user interface functionality in a more comprehensive format to a connected electronic device. An example in this category is a printer, which is normally remotely controlled, for example by means of a personal computer (PC).
Mobile terminals are becoming increasingly powerful, and they are available at any time and at any location for a user. Therefore, mobile terminals have the potential to become the primary means of interaction between a user and various technical devices. In view of the increasing number of features that are implemented in mobile terminals themselves, the total number of functions that may be controlled by mobile terminals can thus be expected to become quite extensive.
With an increasing number of functions that are controlled via a single electronic device, an intuitive handling of the menu structure is of particular importance.